1. Field of the Invention
An animatronic supported walking system and method is generally disclosed.
2. General Background
Animatronic figures are those which employ electronics or other mechanical, hydraulic, and pneumatic parts to animate puppets. Animatronic characters are popular in entertainment venues such as theme parks. For example, animatronic characters are often employed in shows or rides found in a theme park. However, the animatronic characters are generally in a fixed position. The animatronic character's head or arms may move, but the character is generally not capable of freely roaming or walking from one place to another.